Gibbs never forgets
by Diddune
Summary: La suite de Never forget. Point de vue de Gibbs...


Puisqu'on me l'a réclamée, voici la suite de "Never forget" : point de vue de Gibbs et léger avancement de l'histoire. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça vaut : rentrer dans la tête de Gibbs est beaucoup plus dur que de rentrer dans celle de Sheppard. Je vous conseille, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, de lire "Never forget" avant : c'est plus compréhensible, même si ce n'est pas indispensable.

**Genre : **Romance (à plein pot ce coup-ci, c'est un peu plus optimiste)

**Rating :** T pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant.

**Couple :** Toujours Gibbs/Sheppard

**Moment :** Après l'épisode "Bras de fer" et en même temps de "Never forget"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Jen !

Furieux d'être mis sur la touche, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ommit délibérément de donner à son interlocutrice du « Madame la Directrice ». Celle-ci le rappela sèchement à l'ordre :

- C'est un ordre agent Gibbs. Ce n'est pas négociable; Vous et votre équipe êtes en congé pendant au moins trois jours à compter de lundi. Avec obligation de prendre votre week-end évidemment. Vous êtes tous surmenés et... particulièrement désagréables.

Sachant d'avance que c'était inutile, Gibbs tenta quand même de la faire fléchir en lui lançant son célèbre regard. Sans succès. Elle connaissait toutes ses astuces et toutes ses règles ; il les lui avait enseignées. Comment espérait-il la piéger ?

Il la salua avec raideur, se fustigeant intérieurement de ses pitoyables efforts pour rassembler les lambeaux de sa dignité. Il était faible avec elle, il le savait. À la fois parce qu'elle était une femme – rousse – et parce qu'elle était beaucoup plus qu'une simple femme. Elle était son ancienne coéquipière, élève, amante. L'une des meilleurs agents de terrain qu'il ait jamais eu sous ses ordres. Il ne pouvait pas la considérer avec indifférence voire mépris comme il le faisait avec ses autres supérieurs ; il la connaissait trop bien pour ça. Elle était restée ce qu'elle était devenue sous sa férule : inflexible et dure, si nécessaire.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas la voir sans penser à _eux_. À elle, sans tailleur ni chignon strict, dînant avec lui aux chandelles d'une pizza décongelée en catastrophe après qu'ils aient laissé brûler le dîner. Riant aux éclats, dans ses bras, devant la télévision. Nue dans son lit – quand ils y arrivaient. Leur complicité extraordinaire, au travail ou dans l'intimité. Ils étaient collègues, amis, amants. À l'époque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un tel bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Quand il avait été obligé de quitter Paris, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux laisser partir ce bonheur de son plein gré plutôt que de se le voir arracher.

Leur nuit d'adieu... inoubliable. Il se souvenait avoir souhaité que le temps s'arrête, que la terre cesse de tourner pour leur permettre de rester dans leur bulle d'amour et de complicité. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il le savait, alors il avait profité des dernières heures qui lui restaient. Encore plus passionnées qu'auparavant. Leur différence d'âge n'avait jamais gêné Jenny, et elle apprenait très vite et avait fait de cette nuit un feu d'artifice de sensualité.

Aucune femme, depuis, n'était arrivée à sa cheville, et il accumulait les histoires brèves, sans importance, parce qu'aucune n'était _elle_. Il ne partagerait jamais avec une autre femme tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec Jen. C'était impossible. Et cependant... il avait besoin d'elle. Elle lui faisait tout oublier, les combats quand il était un marine, la perte de sa femme et de sa fille ; elle lui offrait une nouvelle vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'apperçut pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé au parking souterrain. Parmi les rares voitures présentes, il ne reconnut pas celle de Jenny. Il sourit. Il n'était pas question de la perdre à nouveau. Même pour un marine, il était un modèle d'obstination. Et allait le prouver encore une fois.

Il remonta à l'open-space et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur sa directrice, qui fronça les sourcils en l'apercevant.

- Je croyais que vous deviez rentrer chez vous, agent Gibbs ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui montra son trousseau de clefs.

- Ta voiture n'est pas sur le parking.

- Parce qu'elle est chez le garagiste, Jethro, et que j'avais prévu de prendre un taxi pour rentrer, comme je suis venue.

- Je te raccompagne.

Il sut qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux tout ce qu'impliquait cette proposition. Et que sans accepter d'emblée ce qu'il lui promettait, elle lui permettait d'essayer de la convaincre. De la séduire à nouveau.

* * *

Les reviews sont commes des cadeaux de Noël, sauf qu'on peut les avoir toutes l'année... 


End file.
